


Tradition

by Faith2nyc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2nyc/pseuds/Faith2nyc
Summary: Steve and Natasha start a new tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Secret Santa gift to @seemlingly-a-fangirl on Tumblr

Tradition

Natasha looks at the tree in the corner of the living room. “Okay,” she says, “I admit it. It looks pretty.”

Steve grins and wraps his arms around her. “I knew you would like it,” he says. He kisses the top of her head and she can’t fight the smile.

“Thank you,” she says, really meaning it.

“You’re welcome,” he murmurs back as he kisses her temple.

She leans against him, feeling comfortable and warm and so content she’s almost overwhelmed. The lights of the Christmas tree make their living room feel even more like home than ever before. First she was against putting up a Christmas tree, but Steve convinced her, and now she’s very happy he did. 

“Thanks for moving in,” he says, turning her around in his arms.

She grins. “Thanks for asking me.” She says.

He looks at her. “Can we start a new tradition?”

Natasha just stares at him. “Does it involve me in a Santa suit?”

Steve just blinks. “No. And what?”

“Nothing,” she replies chuckling to herself. 

“Sometimes people open one present on Christmas Eve,” he says, letting go of her and going to the tree. 

“I was thinking we could try that.”

“You just want to start early,” Natasha laughs.

Steve shrugs. “Maybe…maybe not.” Going to the hall closet and pulls out the biggest damn gift box she’s ever seen.

“Rogers, what the hell…” she said.

He just grins. “Just open it, Nat.”

She pulls off the layer of wrapping paper to find a cardboard box, and then rips that open.

“Another box?” Nat asks. “Seriously?”

Steve nods. “Keep going.”

Another layer of wrapping paper and another box. Then another layer.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she says, picking up the box really tempted to just throw it at him.

Steve’s still grinning, but there's something like nervousness behind his eyes. “Just keep going,” he insists.

When she gets to the box that’s the size of her hand, she’s about to kill him. “Fourteen boxes!” she exclaims, throwing the box slightly bigger at her hand at Steve’s chest. “What is wrong with you?”

“Open it.”

“Fine.”

The next box is no bigger than two by two by two inches, and Happy opens the wrapping paper.

“Oh god,” she says, her eyes widening at the jewelry box. She turns to Steve and he’s on one knee, his eyes bright and honest in the dim light of the Christmas tree.

“Natasha, I love you with all my heart. You have given me a place in this world. You’ve given me a place as Steve Rogers from Brooklyn, not Captain America. I only want one person kicking my ass for the rest of my life and that’s you, Natasha. Will you marry me?”

He gently takes the box from her hand and removes the ring hand presents it to her.

“What do you say?” he asks, watching her closely.

Now smiling, Natasha takes the ring and slides it on her finger. “Yes Rogers, I’ll marry you.”

He so happy he lifts her up and spins her in the air. Setting her down he hug her, “I love you so much.”

Natasha goes willingly and says, “I love you too.”

Every Christmas Eve after their first together, they each open one present. It was a tradition they kept, even allowing their son James to open one present before going to bed. She even took it upon herself to use the tradition as a way to surprise Steve with a picture of her first ultrasound of James. It was a beautiful tradition, one that neither of them ever took for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sap! Oh well!


End file.
